Aldorsh'zaram
Aldorsh'zaram was the original housing of the four Horsemen Gems. Originally a thalassian blade with two thin twinblades coiled together by the blacksmithing skill of Lynnesta Val'kirn, it has been reforged several times. Not from being broken, no, but it changes to reflect the attitude of the wielder. The original wielder Garethil Manawhisper had changed it several times, even giving up ownership of the holy weapon several times over his time of wielding it. Now, it rests in the hands of Dame Lynnesta Val'kirn, in a new hammer form. In all technicality, the name for the weapon in it's hammer form is Aldorsh'anophoah. Although that is a mouthful. The Horsemen Gems The Horsemen Gems are four mystical gems comprised of crystal of draenic origin, with special blessings and enchantments given the four horsemen of the light. The gems themselves are not restricted to use with a particular weapon, and can be fitted to any weapon, their special effect on the weapon will also transfer. Origin Garethil Manawhisper was the one to spearhead their construction, reaching out to each of the now defunct Horsemen of the Light to bless the gems. He had to substitute the Horseman of Truth for himself, although that would be prove convenient given his eventual rise to becoming the horseman of truth himself. The Gems The Gem of Compassion This Gem, forged by Lynnesta Val'kirn, is infused with the power to heal the wielder automatically when in the defense of others. It is speculated it is able to resurrect the wielder should he fall in battle while protecting another, but this is only speculation and has not been tested. It is also able to channel the light through the blade to heal others. It is also speculated that a fragment of Lynnesta's own soul rests within the gem. The Gem of Truth The Gem of Truth was forged by the champion of truth, Garethil Manawhisper, its blessing allows the wielder to dispel nearly any magical trick or control of another - or their own - mind. It seems to also surround the blades themselves with holy fire at times. It has yet to be confirmed, but it is highly likely that Garethils soul rests within the Gem of Truth now, or perhaps a fragment of it. The Gem of Tenacity Forged by Galvajin Lightblade, this gem imbues the blade with several properties. The ability for the blade to never dull or break, always staying as sharp as the day it was forged. This, consequently, allows the blade to withstand nearly any pressure it is put up against, never breaking or shattering. Unlike Truth and Compassion, it is unknown if a fraction of Galvajin's soul resides in this gem. Gem of Respect Forged by the Horseman of Respect Binor Dungalion, this gem contains the blessing for the blade to always strike true, and not fail a strike by the wielders own hands. Much like Tenacity, it is unknown if this gem contains a fragment of the soul of Binor Dungalion. Category:Items Category:Silver Hand Chapter of Quel'thalas